The How To Guide
This is a guide for some basic stuff for the wiki. = If You Are New = If you are new to this wiki, you can go to the Welcome page and introduce yourself there. = Reporting Someone = If someone is breaking the rules, you will need to go to the Report page and report the user in the comments. = Suggestions = If you have an idea that will help the wiki improve than you can go to the Suggestions page and put them there = Making Pages = There are four types of pages that will need to be marked in the title. 1: Fiction: This is where you grab links to fics and you put it on the page but please note, you don't post the whole fiction here, just info of it. You will need to put in of Fic Here(Fiction) 2: Review: If you are doing a review on someones fic(You can review a fic even if it isn't on the wiki yet) you will need to put of Fic Here(Review) in a blog post and post the link to your blog here 3: Chapter: The story part is only for the description/summary of the story and chapter is where you will post the story itself. You will need to put in (Title of Fic that chapter belongs to/Chapter name here) to make it a sub-page to the fiction page. 4. Author: This is a page where you will put all of the Author's(aka the writer) works here. You will need to put in Name(Author) *More Info for these below(this was a small summary of the five) Fiction This where you find fics from sites like Fimfiction/Fanfiction/Equestria Daily etc. and you post it here with the title having of Fic Here(Fiction) What The Page Needs To Have On It First it needs the Infobox which below is the one you need to use for this type of page *'Note:' Part of means if it is a part of a trilogy or if it is a one shot The other stuff that the pages need is these five (one is optional and one is only for multi chapter fics) things: *'Summary:' This is just where you write a small summary of the fic *'Chapter Words Breakdown:' If the fic has more than one chapter, put in the amount of words per chapter here *'Characters:' This is where you post with the characters involved in the story(you can break down Main Characters(where the story is focused on) & Side Characters(Not the focus of the story but they pop up once or more) *'Trivia(Optional):' This is where you post info about the story that many might not know about *'Read Also:' This is where you can post links to stories that is like the story on the page Reviews This is where you review other Fanfictions and you will need to use of Fic Here by {your username on the wiki}(Review) in a blog post and post the link to your blog here. First you will need to use a Infobox and below is the one you will need to use for this page In a review you should write about these three pillars of a story *'Grammar:' Grammar is very important in a story because without it there would be no story. *'Story:' This can be a make or break for any fic. If the story is dull, people would turn away and find another fic to read. This is the most important in any fic *'Character:' This is the third important pillar of a fic. The grammar and story could be great but could be brought down simply by the character being bad. Note: You can post more sections in a review but these three are required. Chapter This is where you will post the story itself on and you will need to put in the title (Title of the Fic Page/chapter name) to make it a sub page of the fiction page. First you will need to use this Infobox and post your story. You can put Author Notes anywhere Author This is where you put in all the stuff of the Author on one page. You will need to put this in the title Name Here(Author) First you will need to put in this Infobox You can put this on the page *'Bio:' If you are writing a bio for an author and you are not him/her, than take your best shot to describe the author about his/her works *'Fics:' you can post links of all of his/her works and whatever else you can think of to add to the page Category:Site Category:Help